Date Night
by KJChurch
Summary: Eric and Sookie has their first 'real date.' Who do you think is in charge? Week 14 One Shot Challenge


Week # 14 One Shot Challenge

"Aren't you one of those guys? Those guys with skills? You send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that?"

Finally, we were going on our first real date. A date that didn't include a trip to Fangtasia or an appearance to a political Vampire Ball. I was being treated like a real 'girlfriend' by being taken out to eat at a normal restaurant, not a five star luxury restaurant, but just a regular ole' diner. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy all of the luxuries that come with dating a vampire. Those luxuries were more extreme when said vampire was the Sheriff of Area 5 and over one thousand years old. Needless to say, my vampire was well versed on how to treat a lady like myself. I was sure that no matter where we dined, tonight would be memorable.

While waiting for Eric to arrive, I touched my face up with a light powder then fluffed my hair that flowed down my back, slightly wavy from my curlers. Looking in the mirror at my reflection, I knew that I would incite Eric's bloodlust as soon as he saw me. The short little pale pink slip of a dress was a gift from Pam for such an occasion as tonight. Pam gift wrapped the box herself and presented it to me with her fangs half extended. I didn't ask any questions and she didn't make any remarks when I opened the present but I was certain that she was envisioning me in the dress, probably while her hands explored what was hiding under said dress. Shivers crawled through my body as thoughts of Pam's hands running over my body crossed my mind. Wait, shivers from fear or lust? Hmmm…. No time to contemplate that thought, right now. Eric's corvette was racing up the driveway and his anxiety was overwhelming, or was that mine? One last check in the mirror, everything looked good, boobs were in the right place, no panty lines, calves were firm, and pounding sensations in all of the right places.

I raced to the back door and swung it open as Eric's fist was about to knock. Our eyes met and his fangs ran down partially. He was nicely dressed in form fitting black jeans and a nice navy blue silk button up silk shirt. My throbbing increased in my chest and between my legs. This was to be expected since we haven't seen each other in, oh…eighteen hours!

"Good evening, Lover."

"Eric. Are you ready to experience the best date _ever _in your long dead life?" I cocked my eyebrow to ensure the right answer was given.

"Date? What date? Dinner has been served and is waiting to be devoured." Eric was taking a step toward me with every word spoken. By the time he finished his answer, he was wrapping me in his arms and planting a very hot and lust filled kiss on my lips. I had to restrain myself as much as him by putting my hand to his chest and gently pushing his body away. I felt the rumble in his chest as the apparent disappointment crossed his face.

"No, Eric. You promised. You swore that you would take me out tonight to celebrate our official human title of 'boyfriend/girlfriend.' I know that's not really important to you but I have placated you with all of your vampire rituals of our blood bond. Please don't go back on your word." I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my body on one leg to show my determination in not giving in to his desires.

"Sookie, you aren't going anywhere in that dress. I will be fighting everyone in that hole in a wall diner that you want to go to. I can order you something for delivery and we can just snuggle on the couch watching a movie, wrapped in your Gran's old quilt. Doesn't that sound more intriguing?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows while placing soft gentle kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and lips throughout his little spiel to convince me to change our plans.

"More intriguing? Yes, it does but it also defeats the purpose of us making plans to go out. You promised. That's all I have to say. I will do what you decide. But you promised." I looked down at my feet and sadness filled my heart. I have dressed up for no reason. I felt like a child begging to go into town for a special treat. Whatever. I turned away from Eric and walk toward the DVD rack to look for a movie.

"As you wish, Sookie. We will go out tonight but I am warning you, the first being, human, shifter, or Vampire that looks at you with any desire, I will tear him to shreds. Do you understand what you will be the cause of?" Eric's chest pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around my waist. I turned in his arms and smiled my best sexy grin. "Thank you, Eric. But I think you put me on too high of a pedestal. You are the only one that thinks so highly of me. If you recall, prior to Bill, I had never really had a boyfriend. Therefore, regular guys don't look at me like you do."

"I am not so concerned about 'regular' guys. You have not flaunted a regular guy in my face. No, a weretiger or a shifter is more your style. I am worried that you will see someone more desirable that you will leave me for or worse someone feeling you up in front of me, disrespecting us both. Why is this so important to you?" Eric had spread his legs out wide and held me close for us to be closer to eye level. He looked me in the eyes, truly interested in my answer.

"First off, there will never be anyone else. Secondly, you always get to show me off. Whether we are at Fangtasia in your booth or sitting on your thrown or at any of your political functions, you have me on your arm like a piece of arm candy. Have you ever thought that maybe I would like to show you off and have you as my arm candy? Just once, I would like to be able to say, 'This is my man. This is who I have chosen.' I am proud of having you by my side and want to _flaunt_ you, just a little." Now that I have admitted to that little confession, I wanted to curl up in a hole and wait until the sun rose.

"My lover, I would love to be your arm candy. Do you mind telling me what, exactly, is 'arm candy'? Does it entail biting?" Ok, you had to admit that was cute.

"Arm candy is just slang for, say, you on my arm. It is someone to brag about. Biting will come later, I promise."

"Shall I begin now being your arm candy?" Eric held out his elbow and escorted me to the door. We started out to our very first official date.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of a family run little bed and breakfast in Clarice. I looked over at him and he just shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to allow you to eat in the diner that you suggested, so I called around and this little place serves blood and is known for a good home cooked meal. No one will know us out here. Is this to your satisfaction?"

All I could do was smile. "You always have to have the last word, don't you? That's ok, though, 'cause I still get my way, too. No interruptions from the outside world. I get you all to myself. Though, I won't get to show you off as my _arm candy_ here. What do you have planned after dinner? I know you did not plan to make use of the beds here. That would be a little presumptuous, considering this is our first date."

"I will let that last little remark slide, for now, since tonight is your night. There is a little bar up the road that has a couple of pool tables. Do you know how to play? Remember, you are the one who suggested coming out here to the sticks for our first 'real' date. We have limited resources for entertainment." Eric rolled his eyes with a slight shake to his head in disgust for my choice of location but I didn't care because I had him all to myself. That was all I really wanted.

"I know the concept of pool but I am not any good at it. Maybe you could give me some 'one on one' lessons? How does that sound?" I ran my hand up his thigh to let him know that we could still enjoy our time together no matter the circumstances.

"Lover, if you are inclined to eat at this so called 'Bed and Breakfast' you may not want to start something you are not willing to finish."

My hand stopped in its tracks and I looked him in his eyes, batting my lashes. "Oh Honey, I will finish in due time. Just not yet." I slung open the door and hopped out of the car. I was feeling a little mischievous and figured I could tease him a little bit.

Eric reined me in with one arm around my waist before I could even reach the entrance door.

"Not so fast, Lover. I am in charge of these reservations so you must allow me to be your escort or as you would rather define it, _arm candy_, even if there are no spectators." He offered his elbow and bent down to kiss my forehead. He opened the door and allowed me to enter first.

I was amazed at the décor. Soft light blues and whites colored the walls in stripes from ceiling to floor. The furniture was the same color blue with small white flowers in the fabric. The walls were lined with pieces of mismatched old-timey looking furniture. I noticed a white wicker chair sitting by the window, facing a small end table used as a writing desk. The dining area was set up for two guests indicated by two placemats and two rolled up cloth napkins holding silverware. A single long stemmed blood red rose lay across one plate with a bi-folded place holder. The lights were dimly lit and a tree candle holder with three candles lit was set at the center of the table to brighten the room.

"Mr. Northman, I presume. Miss Stackhouse, how lovely it is to finally meet you. I have heard great things about you while speaking to Mr. Northman. He tells me that you would like a good southern dinner, tonight. Is this to you liking?" A short plump elderly lady with her silver gray hair twisted into a bun was reaching for my hand as she spoke, not really waiting for my response. "Mr. Northman, TrueBlood A Negative? Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Ma. That's what I am called by everyone that knows me. Please, make yourselves comfortable. You will be our only guests tonight." Ma guided us to the beautifully set dining table. Eric sat at the head of the table and I sat to his left. Eric laid his hand upright on the corner of the table and I placed my hand in his. This date was becoming more than I had ever dreamed of. I knew Eric would make this memorable.

"Well, Ma, you have a lovely place here. I feel right at home. A good southern home cooked meal sounds delicious. What have you got on the menu?" I looked up to find Ma with a dreamy stare in her eyes. Perhaps, reminiscing? I took a little dip in her mind and found that she had been married for 41 years before her beloved husband went to meet the Lord. She was thinking of asking for a blessing of a long and happy life together for us in her evening prayers. That was very nice of her to think but I wasn't sure how vampires were looked upon by her God.

Ma held her hands, one on top of the other, under her oversized bosom as she stood there in her thoughtfulness. She didn't seem the least bit afraid to be in the presence of a vampire. "Oh, excuse me, I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute there, didn't I? I have prepared two choices for you. First, I have a favorite dish called Crock pot Herb Chicken with Stuffing and a side of fried green tomatoes and Mashed Potatoes. Secondly, I have our next option of Country Fried Steak and Gravy with a side of creamed corn and squash casserole. Both would be served with my freshly Homemade Buttermilk Biscuits. For dessert, you may choose from three available dishes: Strawberry Shortcakes with Cream Scones, Peach Cobbler with a cinnamon crust, or Ma's Famous Pecan Pie. Do you know what you might like, dear?" Ma was excited for me to try her cooking and hoped that I would be pleased with her choices for the menu.

"Oh, Ma. It all sounds so good. I don't know what to choose. Can I mix it up a bit? Like, the Country Fried Steak and Gravy with creamed corn and the mashed potatoes?" I looked over at Eric hoping he didn't think I was being too picky. He just smiled at me and stated, "Sookie, this is your night. You may have anything you like. Do you agree, _Ma_?"

"Oh, yes, dear. What would you like for dessert?"

"I haven't had a real pecan pie since my Gran passed away. I would love a piece of that but the peach cobbler sounds scrumptious. I have an idea. I hope I am not asking for too much but can I have the peach cobbler for dessert and buy the whole pecan pie to take home?" I think I may have had the dreamy look in my eyes talking about the pecan pie.

"No problem at all, dear. I will have the pecan pie wrapped and ready for you when you are ready to depart. I will get your food prepared and have it right out to you. My goodness, I almost forgot to ask what you would like to drink. I have the sweetest tea on this side of Louisiana and I also have regular lemonade and pink lemonade. Which would you prefer?"

"I would love a glass of your sweet tea, for now. Thank you for making tonight unforgettable." I smiled at Ma and she was pleased with herself. She turned and walked out of the dining room, leaving Eric and myself alone at last.

Eric squeezed my hand and I grinned from ear to ear. "I knew we could enjoy ourselves even if we were in the middle of the 'sticks' as you called it. This food is going to be delicious. I can't wait to try it."

"The way you are feeling about the food is making me a little jealous. Maybe I shouldn't let you eat here, and then you would not be craving anything other than me." Eric sent me love across our bond to let me know he was just joking. Well, two could play this game.

"You're right, if I find the food as delectable as I imagine it will be, I may not crave you at all. What would you do about that?"

"I have already tried everything in my power in getting you to agree to willingly be my bonded. I don't know if there is anything else to do. If you decide now that I am not worthy of your time, I would have to graciously walk away while I still had some dignity."

I could feel the truth in his words even though the conversation was supposed to be light hearted. I stood and stepped over to sit in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I will never tire of you. I will never crave anything more than I crave you. You should not have had to fight so hard for my affections. You are my bonded as I am yours, willingly and forever. I love you, Eric Northman. Forever and always."

I kissed him lightly on his beautiful lips. His fangs were extended slightly. He opened his lips to accept my offering of a few drops of my blood. We decided that the most inconspicuous way for him to taste me at any time or place was for me to drag my tongue on the edge of one of his fangs which left a shallow cut. No one could see the exchange and the cut healed without much of a problem, especially if I tasted Eric's blood shortly thereafter.

"Ahem." I turned around, a little red faced, to find Ma had entered with the sweet tea and Eric's TrueBlood. I stood up and stepped back over to my seat.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I didn't mean to interrupt, my apologies to you both. I will bring your meal in about ten minutes, dear. Please enjoy your drinks." Ma seemed embarrassed to have walked in on a special moment between Eric and myself. I was a little embarrassed because she reminded me of my Gran and I wouldn't have wanted Gran to witness me sitting on a hot Viking Vampire's lap, swapping blood and slobber! When Ma left, Eric pulled me back over into his lap.

"Eric, she reminds me of my Gran. I don't want her to walk in on us again. She was embarrassed and I was embarrassed. I know you weren't. By the feel of what I am sitting on, I think you were aroused by the whole intrusion!" I tried to stand but Eric's grasp around my waist was hard to break free from.

"Lover, she said she would be back in ten minutes. She was giving us a time frame to expect her again. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You were telling me how much you loved me. Tell me again." Eric's hand was slowly edging up my dress and my breathing was becoming shallower. His lips were on my neck, then on my lips, then behind my ear. Eric was educing small moans from my mouth and I was trying to keep them silent. His fingers found their home and all I could do was spread my legs a little wider. I captured his lips with mine and kissed him for all I was worth. If I was bold and daring enough, I would have sat straddle of him right then and there. I would have taken every inch of him into me and went back for more! Damn it, how does he do this to me? I knew that a little old woman was about to walk in on us and I could've cared less. I wanted him. I needed him in me now. I CRAVED him! This had to stop. I grabbed his wrist as he was thrusting his fingers in and out of my center to push him away.

"Eric, stop. I can't do this, not here, not like this. Please, wait until we leave. Please. I promise I will continue as soon as we leave. Will you wait…..for me?" I was so embarrassed again for leading him on or allowing him to think that I would go further.

"Lover, you are killing me. You know that, right? Don't worry. I knew you wouldn't go all of the way. I was just trying to see how far you would go. I enjoyed myself and it feels like you did, too. I know you'll continue later, I can feel your desire." Eric reached up and touched his fingers to my lips, tracing them then putting his fingers into his mouth. "Hmmm. Finger lickin' good!" I swatted his shoulder and stood to reclaim my seat.

"I can't believe you."

"What? You get to eat in front of me. I think my little snack was nothing compared to what you will be eating in about two minutes." Eric displayed his shit eatin' grin.

I looked down at my plate anticipating what would be filling it soon. I noticed the place card and the beautiful rose again. I lifted the rose to my nose to inhale the fresh aroma.

"Thank you for tonight and for this rose. It's beautiful. Hmmm…It smells so fresh." I noticed I knocked the place card over when I picked up the rose. Writing was on the inside of it. I picked it up, opened it, and read the beautiful scripted handwriting. Eric's handwriting. He scrawled a note on the inside of my place card. I looked up at Eric with my eyebrows furrowed asking the silent question of '_What is this_?' Eric smiled and nodded his head for me to read the note.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I hope you are enjoying this evening. Please understand that I will protect and honor you as a husband should. I hope that one day our relationship will mean more to you than the mere mortal terminology of just boyfriend/girlfriend. I have dreamt of the day that you would be mine and mine alone. You are now mine as I am yours. Thank you for loving me._

_Love for all eternity,_

_Eric_

As I finished the last word, I looked up at Eric with tears streaming down my face. His face was full of love as he reached over to gently wipe away my tears with his thumbs, cradling my face.

"I love you, Eric." That was all I could say without choking on my own words. Tonight was supposed to be full of teasing, amusement, and playfulness. Eric had reduced me to a blubbering, lovesick, crying mess.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" Ma had entered with my dinner and was worried about my crying episode. She sat my plate in front of me gently, as if not to disturb the mood.

"Everything is fine but may I use your restroom? I would like to freshen up a bit before I begin eating." I gave Ma a reassuring smile and turned to give the same smile to Eric. He was in a very thoughtful state but returned the smile to be polite. I stood and grabbed my little handbag that I had sat on the floor.

"Right this way, dear. Everything you will need is in there. Take your time. Everything will be just fine. Things will work out for the best. You just wait and see." Ma patted my arm as I opened the bathroom door. I nodded to her in a dismissive way before closing myself in the bathroom. I was in need of some quality Sookie time. Looking in the mirror was not the smartest thing to do. Thank goodness, I had not worn mascara or my cheeks would have black streaks running down them. Luckily, I had only worn a little powder and lipstick which I had slid into my handbag. I stared at my reflection, willing my nerves to calm down. I took several deep breaths, counted backwards from ten to one. My heart rate dropped to a normal rate and I began to repair the damage my tears made to my face. A soft knock on the door startled me enough that I dropped my compact mirror, eliciting a couple of choice words.

"Sookie, is everything all right? Do you want to go?" I could feel the concern not only in his voice but also through the bond. I could feel a lot through the bond, concern, love, adoration, lust, sorrow. Now that I had made him feel bad, I didn't know how to get this date back on the right track. One last look in the mirror, I looked better, not the best, but better. I opened the door, grabbed Eric by his shirt collar, and pulled him into the nice sized bathroom. The door closed as I pushed my body against his.

"No, I don't want to go. No, everything is not all right. But it will be." I said all of this while placing kisses throughout his chest leading up to his mouth. When my mouth made it to his mouth, my hand found his ever ready bulge waiting for release.

"Oh, Sookie, you know I want this more than anything but Lover, your food will get cold." His hands had found my breasts, groping and massaging, hardening my nipples.

"What food? I crave you, not the food." Eric growled a low guttural moan as he devoured my lips. He turned me around with his arms wrapped around my waist looking into the mirror. He kissed my temple and ran his hands down my sides. He found the hem of my dress and flipped it up to find my pale blue thongs. He gently slid them down my legs, trailing his fingertips along my skin then leaned me over the sink, his hands holding my hips. The mirror was perfectly placed for me to see his face as he claimed me as his own. My breasts bounced around with every thrust Eric gave me. He watched my face, my breasts, and looked into my eyes with the help of the mirror. I closed my eyes momentarily to immerse myself in the glory of this beautiful creature that truly loved me.

"Lover." My eyes popped opened. I knew he liked to look into my eyes as he climaxed, which was usually at the same time that I was made content. I licked my lips then bit the inside of my bottom lip drawing just a drop of blood. I knew Eric would be able to smell it which would drive him to the top. He pulled me up while still entering me from behind. I was standing with my back against his chest. My arm reached up behind his neck and pulled his head down for his lips to meet mine. He sucked in my bottom lip and savored the flavor of my essence. He kissed me gently to show me love. The gentleness was short-lived when his kiss became harder and he leaned me back over the sink and plunged as deeply as he could manage into me. A few thrusts more and we were both at the edge jumping over the cliff. I could feel Eric shudder with delight and contentment. I smiled at him in the mirror. He swatted my rear with a haughty grin covering his face.

"So much for not being presumptuous on our first date, isn't that right, Lover? Let me help clean you up, so you can go enjoy your dinner that is waiting for you. I know I have enjoyed mine." Eric licked his lips with a twinkle in his eye.

"You definitely brought my appetite back to me. I am sorry for all of the drama. We'll discuss it later. For now, let's just enjoy the moment. I love you, _all_ of you."

We went back to the dinner table hand in hand. Ma was refilling my tea glass as we entered the dining room.

"Everything better now, dear? Your food is still warm but I can reheat it if you would like."

"No, Ma'am. The food will be fine. Thank you, though." Ma smiled at me with a knowing look and I ducked my head down looking at my feet, blushing.

"We will call on you if we need anything else, _Ma._" Eric could feel my embarrassment and dismissed Ma from the room.

I sat down next to Eric and began devouring my dinner. It was delicious and everything I had hoped it would be. I cleaned my plate just as Ma poked her head in to see if we needed refills. Eric said he did not need another TrueBlood and I requested my dessert. Ma took my plate to the kitchen and returned with my Peach Cobbler.

"I hope you enjoy the cobbler and I will put your Pecan Pie in a box. Let me know if you need anything else. I have enjoyed your company this evening and hope you will come back again." Ma smiled at us and I could hear the loneliness in her voice and thoughts. She was a sweet ole' lady that just enjoyed seeing couples in love.

"Thank you, Ma." I savored the dessert and may have made a couple of 'hmmm' noises as my eyes closed. I could feel the lust rolling off of Eric. I opened my eyes to find Eric's fangs half extended.

"If you continue to make those noises, we will be making use of the beds here. If you prefer to go to the bar down the road, I suggest you eat quickly so we can leave. I don't know how much longer I can watch you suck on the fork without taking you right here on this table, Lover."

"Ok. Ok. Last bite then we'll go. Here goes." The fork entered my mouth and I wrapped my lips around it, pulling it out slowly, making more of the situation than necessary, I made a soft moaning sound. Eric shot up out of the chair and pulled me up by my waist. He leered at me, waiting for me to finish the mouthful of cobbler before devouring my mouth.

"Sookie, if you only knew what you do to me. So, are we going up to the beds or out to the bar? It's your choice. I hope you choose wisely." That leer was ever present and I knew he wanted to take me upstairs but I wanted him to wait until we were back at home. The night was still young, it was only eight fifteen.

"We are going to the bar. I want my pecan pie and then we will go."

Ma walked in and handed me the pie. I thanked her and she hugged my neck like she had known me all of my life. I hugged her back because that was just the polite thing to do.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Ma. I hope to come back soon."

Eric held out his elbow and escorted me to the car. He opened my door and took my pie to sit it in the back seat. Eric went around and slid into the driver's seat. He was not a happy camper about having to go to the bar but he loved me and would do just about any trivial, silly request that I made. We drove about five minutes in silence before I gave into speaking.

"Eric, don't be upset with me. Let me have some control tonight. I want you to teach me how to play pool. You know, one on one lessons. Please."

"I am not upset with you. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to share you with anyone else tonight." Eric looked over at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"We won't stay for very long. A couple of games and maybe I'll have a drink. Then we will go. Does that sound like a plan?"

We pulled into the parking lot of a little bar about the size of Merlotte's. It wasn't as nice from the look on the outside. There were several motorcycles parked close to the door and pickup trucks all over the parking lot. This looked like a biker bar or a hick bar. I was getting a little anxious now that we were here.

"We can always leave and go over to Merlotte's." Eric's last attempt at trying to get me closer to Bon Temps and into my bed was a failure.

"We're already here. Come on, let's go inside." I started to open my door before Eric could get around the car to give me his hand, helping me out of the low sitting Corvette.

"Lover, remember what I said earlier? I warned you that the first being, human, shifter, or Vampire that looks at you with any desire, I will tear him to shreds. I am serious. I will not share you. Do you understand?"

Eric wrapped his arms around my waist, looking into my eyes, and waited on my response. What could I say that would ease his apprehension?

"There will be no one that could catch my attention. I will be the one fighting off the waitresses and the drunken patrons wanting your affections. Now, come on, I bet I am better at pool than you think." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the entrance door. There were a couple of bikers standing outside of the door, smoking, clad in their black leather vests and jeans with no shirt under their vests. The bikers were not that nice to look at with their beer bellies hanging out from their vests. They thought that I was nice enough to look at, touch, lick, suck, rub, and every other obscene thought they could think. Luckily, Eric couldn't read their thoughts.

We walked in the door and I scanned the bar for any troubled thoughts while looking for the pool tables. I caught a few stray thoughts here and there. _Not many vampires wander in this bar. What's a nice girl like her doing with a dead guy like him? _Thoughts of touching me, thoughts of touching Eric, and thoughts of us while touching each other. And on and on and on the thoughts went, nothing to indicate any trouble brewing.

"Over there, Eric. There's a table that isn't being used." I pulled him through the bar to the unoccupied pool table. I slapped some quarters on the side of the table to indicate we would be playing for awhile. I put a few quarters in the slots and pushed them in. The balls rolled out and I looked over at Eric. He was walking over to the rack of pool sticks to retrieve two for us. I retrieved the triangle rack, put the balls in but was waiting on Eric to finish. I knew there was some rhyme or reason to setting them up but I didn't know what it was. Eric trudged back over to me with two sticks in hand.

"Ok, I know the basics, like someone breaks and if they sink solids then that person stays with solids and the other player has to get all of the stripes in. Oh, and if you sink the black ball, you lose. Is that about it? You'll have to rack 'em up and break 'cause I suck at that, no pun intended." Eric was listening to me but watching everything and everyone else. I figured I needed to do something to get his attention so I grabbed one of the cue sticks out of his hand and planted a hot and heavy kiss on his lips.

"Eric, I'm over here. Will you pay attention to me? I need you to rack 'em up and break so we can start. This game will take forever if your mind is not on the task at hand."

Eric took his first shot and the balls went everywhere. He cleared half of the table in one shot. I think he got a solid in first but stripes were sunk too.

"This game will not take long at all, Sookie. I am ready to get you out of here. There are too many eyes watching us. I will be solids and you can be stripes. It's my turn again."

"Ya know, if you don't give me a chance to shoot, you won't be able to give me any hands on lessons." Eric was leaning over, preparing for his shot as I trailed my fingers over his rear end. He missed his shot of course, which was my intention.

"Sookie, you cheated!" Eric's mouth had dropped open in amazement of my ability to distract him during his shot.

"What? All I did was got a piece of lint off of your jeans. Oh, is it my turn, already?" I gave my most innocent smile possible. I walked around the table deciding what the best shot would be. I leaned over the table to aim, not realizing that not only were my breasts showing but the hem of my dress rose to just under a modest height.

Eric positioned himself behind me and leaned over me, whispering in my ear, "I can smell your arousal. I can hear your quickened pulse rate. You know you want me to take you right here on this table." Eric pressed his hardness against my backside to make his point clear.

"Eric, I'm ignoring you. Now, help me make this shot." Eric's chest rumbled with desire and disappointment yet again.

"Lover, you have to hit the cue ball with the tip of your stick toward that striped ball there to get it into that pocket over there. I can teach you how to play in a, uh…., private lesson at a later date, if you so desire." I took my shot and barely made contact with the cue ball but definitely did not hit the striped ball into the desired pocket. How can I concentrate with him pressing and rubbing his hard length against me?

"Talk about cheating! I didn't rub myself all over you." Now I was pouting like a little girl. How did he evoke so many emotions in so little time from me?

"All is fair in love and war, _Lover._ I am still waiting on you to quit and agree to a more private lesson, say, at my place." There was that shit eatin' grin again. Why were we here playing pool if Eric had a pool table at his house?

"What? Why are we here, then? Go, it's your turn."

"If you recall, you are the one that wanted to go out." Eric took his shot and sunk two more solids. All I could do was shake my head.

"I need a drink. I'll be right back. No cheating, like you'd really need to." Eric shot me a glare as a warning.

"I'll be fine. You have to stay here to keep the table. You can watch me from here." I walked over to him and trailed my hand across his chest as I walked toward the bar. I glanced over my shoulder and Eric was still watching me so I sashayed my rear to flirt with him. Oh, yes…..the fangs descended and lust rolled over me.

I got to the bar and the bartender asked what my poison was. I thought I would be a little daring and asked for a screwdriver. He mixed it up, served it, and asked if there was anything else he could get 'the pretty lady.' I downed the drink and asked for another. He mixed and served again, giving me the total of the bill. I gave him a ten which covered the bill and his tip. I turned with my drink toward Eric and slammed right into a very hot human guy with short dark hair, clear blue eyes, and pecs to kill for. Whoa… speaking of killing…..here Eric comes.

"Excuse me, Ma'am; are you trying to run me over? Would you like another drink?" He displayed a very sexy grin on his tan, clean shaven face.

"No, thank you, though. I'm here with him." I looked over the hunk's shoulder to Eric, who stood a good six inches taller. Of course, Eric's fangs were almost fully extended. I walked around the hunk and placed my hand on Eric's chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Let me handle this." Eric was not in the giving mood but looked intrigued. I looked back over to the hunk.

"Aren't you one of those guys?" I cocked my head in question, shaking my pointer finger at the hunk.

"What? What guys?" This guy was totally confused. Eric had no clue as to what I was talking about. This was going to be too funny.

"Ya know, those guys with skills?" They both looked as dumbstruck as a lost little boy.

"What skills are you talking about? I have many skills that I could show you." Uh oh, not a good comment to make with a 6'4" Viking Vampire hovering over you, especially, with eyes roaming and leering over my body.

"Well, the guys, of course, you can send into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that, can you? Well, he can and that's why I am here with him and not you." I pointed my thumb at Eric while cocking my eyebrow at the hunk then pulled Eric down to me and offered a very hot kiss. The hunk's thoughts were not very nice considering he just got shot down by a human screwing a vamp. I think I have lost the interest of this hunk. Good, one problem solved with no bloodshed.

The hunk walked away without another word. Eric looked at me with a grin plastered to his face, pride flowing through the bond.

"You are my man and I choose you. Let's go home."

"Your wish is my command, Lover."

A/N -- All I can say is 'Eric, you can take me home, anytime!'

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little one shot.


End file.
